To 'grow up' ?
by Capilito
Summary: Naruto became Kyuubis apprentice to save his parents life he also became a demon, over 200 years later Naruto still looks like a Kid just like his parents was alive, he haven't had a reason to 'grow up' But when he and Kiba went to the Arcade and he sees The most beautiful person he has ever seen, will he shift? Will he catch the special ones attention? Narusasu has: magic powers
1. Chapter 1

AN/: Warning for bad spelling and grammar .

This is a Narusasu stories I like when the Uke is a little taller and don't look like a girl so yeh Sasuke is taller and looks like a..Man. This will be a Yaoi in the future :P

But right now it's just a bad 'jerking in the shower scene' because im rally, really knew at this please no meanies c:

Genere: Fantasy, comedy, yaoi, a little little angst not much, Hurt/comfort so please bare with my weird writing style c: bye, Oh and don't speculate to much you can always ask questions? -

Ps: I hope noone thinks im a pervert xD

-beginning-

Oroshimaru sat at the only place he knew it would be easy to find a new victim. It was some time he had done this but the need just grew stronger.

He looked at the children who ran and played at the park, all from 5 - 12 years old just as he liked em, young and innocent.

He licked his lips as he thought of the last victim, and the thought of thrusting in to something small and innocent like a child. It was no better to take them against their will and see them cry as he put a gun to their head and the last moment of life before he shoot their head of. He laughed a little to that.

He then suddenly saw a little boy maybe 7 years old. He had a pair black shorts and a white T-shirt with a red swirl on his front. The boy had bright golden hair the bluest eyes he had ever seen and a big happy smile on his face as he jumped along the little road besides the swings. He followed the boy with his eyes as he jumped past him and out of the park..alone.

"Show time" he said whit a wicked smile as he felt in his pocked after the chlorophyll he had. He followed the boy in to the more poor part of town. He could feel chills go up his spine as the hollow buildings stared down at him. He followed the boy until he suddenly disappeared.

"What?" He said as he walked a little bit further wondering were his victim went. He saw stairs leading down in to a underground parking lot. Oroshimaru took out the chlorophyll from his pocket and a tissue from the other. He wetted the tissue and threw away the now empty bothel. He walked further in on the parking lot the lamps in the roof randomly blinking. He looked up from behind one of the big pillars. "There you are" he thought as he saw the boy standing with his back facing Oroshimaru. He was just going to creep up on the boy and stick the tissue up his face when the boy in question starsted to slowley turns around. "Did he hear me? impossible" Oroshimaru thought as the boys face came in sight, he had his eyes closed as he slowly raised his hands. "What is

he doi-" he didn't get longer than that the boy had opened his eyes showing blood red, he had something like a red aura around him and some strange whisker marks on his face. The boy started to close his hands in to fists. Oroshimaru suddenly got hard to breath, the boy pulled his arms backwards and raised his left foot and stomped hard in the ground. Oroshimaru found him self pushed in in to a wall and he couldn't move as he chipped for air.

The boy once again raised his arms and stretched out his fingers and started to twist them in strange ways as long claws started to grow from his finger tips. Oroshimaru tried to scream as he felt like his inside were torn apart. The boys red 'aura' grew bigger and enveloped him. And then all he saw was black. Oroshimaru tried to open his eyes and when he did he wish he hadn't. All he saw was rutting bodies of small children whit some of them half eaten of worms and other parasites, some with hole in there heads. Their faces had sad grins and bone were soft lips would be and happy smiles, their skin was green/grey and had parasites crawling all over them. He recognises all of the children. It was all of his victims. He felt a tug on his legs as he looked down he opened is eyes in horror even more if it was possible ad he saw who it was, it was his last victim a little girl on 6 he remember her as a girl with. Pale skin and pale almost white eyes and black hair with a bluish tint.

Now she had a hole were one of her eyes used to be and a big hole in her stomach the parasites had already started to eat at her small body and the smell was horrible. "why" she whispers in a bearable voice "why" she says again as she started to crawl up his legs. He tried to back away but all the other children came to 'live' and started to climb at him and whisper "why, why?" As they all buried him in a pile of their rotten bodies.

He once again tried to scream as he reopened his eyes. But he was as before stuck to the wall and could not breath and he felt he had blood running down his nose. He looked up just to see a strange creature standing were the boy once was. It looked like a big fox with dark red fur and several tails swishing behind it. It gave out a low growl and looked at Oroshimaru with hate full red eyes and a wicked grin. "Demon" he whispered before the monster lunged it self at him.

Naruto stood in front of the now dead man. No one would recognise him, the man was torn into pieces and all his inner organs ripped out and spread cross the concreetfloor of the parking lot. He wiped his bloodied hands on his pants and decided it was time to go home. He walked up from the stairs and out in the fresh air. He took a deep breath and started to jog in the direction of the forest outside the city. As soon he saw the forest he ran faster and jumped over the fence that separated the forest from the city. He was now running on all four, a orange tail swaying behind him, small fluffy ears and their guard for sounds and soft paws touching the forest ground as he ran to his home.

If someone would se him they would just see a little foxkitt running in the green forest.

Naruto always loved running like this, he felt more free this way. He made a sharp turn running in in to a cave and did t slow down until he saw the light in the end of it.

He stopped at the end on a cliff that pointed out from the cave, he looked down bellow at the beautiful forest full of life and the flowing river. He sighted and looked up the blue Skye free from clouds looking back at him.

he jumped smoothly into the woods and landed on all fours on the ground by over 150m down this jump was a piece of cake to him. He had jumped from higher before.

He once again heeded in in to the forest in full speed. He felt the familiar smell of his home before ha saw the big white house hidden behind some big leaf trees. He ran up on the porch and through the small gap in the door, butt big enough for a fox in his size.

He shifted to his 7 years old self as he walked in further in in to the house. "Kyuubi? Are u home?"

"In here kit" he heard the older demon say from the other room. "im back from the park now" he said with a big smile on his face. Kyuubi looked at Naruto from were he was sitting on the big black couch and saw the now dried blood on his pants. "Naruto, not again! What have a told you? You should not kill unless i say so" he said rubbing his temples. "But he deserved it! He raped and kills kids! If he could he was going to do the same to me!" Naruto waved wildly with his arms and went to sit beside Kyuubi. Not telling how exactly he knew that!

"Okey, i believe you but this was the last time Naruto"

Naruto nodded and smiled happy he didn't get some kind of punishment for using his powers. "And we both now your not a kid, so why do you always look like one?"

Narutos smile faltered. Sure he could only shift to look older..but he liked being a kid, and in this form was the last time he saw his parents.

Naruto sighted as he looked in the ground saddened by the thought of his parents.

"Naruto aren't you getting tired to look like a 7 year old? It's been over 400 years know" he said rubbing the boys hed to try to shear him up. Naruto gave him a fake smile to cover his sadness. "Well i can eat cheaper ramen? Because the owners daughter thinks im cute~" he said with a made up happy voice. Kyuubi looked in to the sad blue eyes. "Go and get some sleep and i tell you when dinners ready?" He said standing up and shoving Naruto toward his room. "Okey"

Naruto said and started to walk to his room upstairs.

He felt tears prickle his eyes as he laid down on his bead.

"mom, dad" he said before he fell asleep dreaming of that horrible day.

-flashback /dream?-

"Mom" the little blond said running up to the smiling woman with red shining long hair and beautiful grey eyes. The woman was currently feeding their chickens witch was running around waiting for her to throw more food

She bowed down and picked up the smiling boy and swinging him around. "Naruto what are you up to?" Se said putting the boy down kissing his forehead and pat his head. "Well mom dad and i were just going to surprise you with something dad and i bought for u" he said raising his hands up in the air stretching as far as he could. "Nah Naruto my boy are you ruining our surprise?" Naruto and his mom looked up the see a blond man with blue eyes like the deepest blue sea and a beautiful smile as he kissed his wife on her cheek. "No, dad i didn't tell what it was" Naruto said hugging his dad who patted him on his head and smiled. "Well then Kushina Naruto and i had this made for you" he said and reached into his pocket taking out a necklace, it was a blue stone gleaming in the sun. "Oh, its beautiful" she said lifting her hair as Minato fastened the silver chained behind her throat. Naruto admired his parents love for each other, if he only could find love like that in the future.

Kushina smiled at them "My boys, my love of my life and my most treasured boy" she smiled and hugged them both in a bone crushing hug. Luckily the boys were use to those or else they would be crushed a long time ago.

She let them go and ruffled Narutos hair. "Can you go and get some water so i can begin dinner" she asked Naruto he nodded "hn mom i can" he said holding out his arms as he ran in in to the their cabin to get the bucket they got water in. he ran down to the river that was placed a bit from their cabin in the forest. He stooped at the river bank and was just to fill the bucket when he saw a toad. It jumped away as he tried to catch it. He chased it for a while until it dived in to deeper water. He sighted and went back and filled his bucket to the brim and started to head back to his mom and dad. He was walked up the steep hill as he started to smell smoke in the air. He looked up and saw a pillar of smoke rising through the air. He panicked dropping the heavy bucket with water and ran as fast as he could through the forest to their house. He stooped dead in track. He looked at the burning house in horror. He saw his mother limp body lying on the ground in a pod of her own blood. He got control of his shaking legs running to his mothers side. "MOM, MOM" he cried tears now flowing down his cheeks. She only took the necklace and ripped it of putting it in his small hand "My b-boy..m-m-my lovely little-" she said no more as she coughed up some crimson read blood and her body went limp. Naruto squeezed her cold bloody hand. "Mom?"

he whispered. "Mom, mom p-please wake up" he sniffled touching his moms cheek. "W-wa-wake up, mom"

He wouldn't believe it, No! His mom would wake up, but deep down he knew by the hole in her stomach and bruised body..that she wouldn't. He cried and snot ran from his nose. He then remembered his dad. Were was his dad? He could help mom? Couldn't he? "Ill be back mom" he whispered and got up on shaking legs. He followed a little path of blood that he found a bit from his mother. He followed it just to see something horrible. Just behind the little barn they owned just at the beginning of the forest he saw his dad kneeling with bound hands behind his back an 2 men holding him in that passion. "Well, well Minato" A man in front of him said in a dark voice and a smirk on his lips. "Trying to run are we?" He said in the same voice holding his sword under his dads throat. Naruto was paralysed, he couldn't move, he wanted to rush and help his father..but he couldn't.

He watched in horror as the man lifted his sword. "No one betray us and get away" the man said before he lowered his sword to cut his throat. The last thing Minato saw was his son trembling, crying clutching the necles he had chosen for his beloved wife. The last thing Naruto saw before he ran was his father smile and one of the men in the background pointing at him before he was safe in the shadow of the forest.

He heard the men coming after him. He ran until he saw a hole in a hill and decided to hide in there. He crumbled up with his legs to his chest and head in his arms.

Reality hit him. His mom would not wake up, his dad lost his head (literally) he lost everything. He cried silently

hoping the scary men wouldn't find him. He curled up in a tighter ball tears running down his face.

He didn't hear someone approaching but suddenly he felt a warm hand ln his shoulder. He yelped and moved further in in to the hole. He looked up and saw a tall man with read hair like his mothers and red eyes, the man had ears on his head and a fox tail swishing behind him. "Don't worry kitt, i wont hurt you" the man said crouching down in front of him. "Names kyuubi" he said stretching out his hand to Naruto. He just looked at the strangers hand. Naruto looked up at the man and said with a tired voice "are you a demon?" He said. Kyuubi frowned and pulled his hand back. "Yes, infract i am" he said standing up. "Please, please save my parents, i-ill do anything" he said hoping the demon would take on his offer. Kyuubis ears perked up. "Anything" he asked the boy. Naruto nodded. "Well then become my apprentice, become a demon, give me your hears and i shall help you" Naruto stood up wiping his tears away. "Will you make my parents live again?" Naruto whispered

"Kyuubi nodded. "I will give them their life back but you will no longer exist, they will feel that something is missing and that something would be you, and you will never see them again" Naruto sanded again. By this. But he wanted his parents to live, to be happy, to love each other. With no farther hesitation Naruto nodded.

"Are you sure this is your wish" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes" Naruto said firmly only a tad bit of sadness in his voice, thinking of never see his parents again.

He started to feel hot as he was surrounded by read swirls, Naruto griped his throat as he got hard to breath in the red swirl. "AAAHHH"

He screamed as he clutched his chest with both hands, the pain was unbelievable. The last thing he saw and heard was when the swirls died down was the demon holding something round shiny blue that glowed, it almost looked like it was beating. He closed his hands and it was gone.

"Everything as been granted, just the way you wanted. Right?"Naruto closed his eyes feeling straggly empty.

-end of dream/flashback-

He sat up abruptly in his bed clutching his chest. If he still had his heart left he knew it would beat fast and hard in his chest. He didn't knew then but the blue thing kyuubi had was his heart.

He once again felt small tears on his cheeks. As soon as he had woken up kyuubi had turned him in to a small fox and taken him back to his house, he saw his parents walking together, and his mother holding on her round stomach. This was how it looked liked now, they was happy and alive. But Naruto already missed them terribly.

It was worse in the beginning but he was happy for them, they had gotten a little daughter with blond locks and and grey eyes. He looked at them as his family lived their life while he never changed. He heard a knock on his door, "come in" he said rubbing his eyes yawning. Kyuubi poked in his hed. He went in in to the room and went to sit on Narutos red and orange kingzised bed. For a someone who looked like a 7 year old Narutos room was rather clean and stylish it had dark red walls an poster from his favourites movies in black frames a desk with a laptop and a big sound system. He also had loads of books and other things. "Foods ready" he simply said rubbing Narutos blond head. Naruto gave a short laugh. He was glad Kyuubi found him, helped him and took care of him. He nodded and followed Kyuubi down to their dining room.

-next morning-

"Morning kyuubi" Naruto haply said running in to the kitchen.

"Morning Naruto, why the happy face?"

Naruto stuffed his mouth full of bacon and bent down to tie his shoes.

He stood up straight and swallowed.

"Me and Kiba are going to the arcade"

Kyuubi chuckled lightly. "Well i hope you have fun then" he didn't have time to say more because Naruto had already slammed the door.

-timeskipp-

"Ahh Naruto why do you always kick my ass in this game" Kiba said pouting and crossed arms over his chest.

"Well you see Kiba, im just to AWESOME" he said raising his arms in the air. Kiba sighted, "well then the tickets are yours" he said defeated. Naruto chuckled as he took his price. "Do you think we can get something for 1000 tickets?" Naruto said looking down on all the other tickets he won.

"Corse we can, lets go" Kiba said and motioned for Naruto to follow him to the place were you get prices for tickets.

"Ah, maan look at the line" Kiba said in a groan.

Naruto looked at the really, Really long line. It was a kid who had trouble choosing what to get for all her tickets.

Naruto saw from were he stood a diadem with cat ears in the wall of the price booth. He knew he wasn't suppose to use magic in public but he wanted to go and eat. He pointed at the girl and twisted is now clawed finger. Suddenly he was shorter and had a dress. He could barley look up over the top of the desk, but he saw the fluffy ears. He was just to look up at the person behind the counter and..and his breath was taken away. Behind the counter stood a male on 16 with jet black hair black beautiful eyes and pale skin. He had wide shoulders, but not to wide, he was tall. And with a bored expression on his face. He was the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

"Have you decided yet" his voice it made Naruto stomach tickle. He felt his face heat up. He pointed with his finger at the cat ears, noticing the girl he had taken over had pink nailpolich on. The boy took down the ears. "Sorry but you have 10 tickets less than this" i looked at him i couldn't stop.

He sighted "okey, butt this will be our secret, okey" he said with a little gentle smile. Naruto felt his face go as red as a tomato. He nodded and gave the man his tickets. Han reached for the ears. He stepped out of the line and looked back to were he stood. Kiba franklently shaking Naruto dazed body. He pointed at him self and then suddenly feel like he was in middle of an earthquake. "Naruto, wake up!" Kiba said still shaking him. "Stop, im gonna puke" He said praying himself from his best friends grip. Kiba le him go. "Not my fault you fell asleep in pupblic..agian"

I rolled my eyes at him. Naruto didn't really like taking over others mind-but yeh yeh. "Look the line is moving" Kiba said moving forward. Narutos face heated up of the thought of seeing the beautiful man again. The line grew smaller and he got more nervous. What would he say what would he do?

"And what do you want?" he heard that angelic voice say. He looked up and once again saw that face. He felt his face take all of the blood in his body.

"I-iii a-aa" Kiba saw his friends face heat up and sae him stuttering, 'this is not like him' he thought.

"Scuse me but what could u get for a 1000tickets?"

Kiba said looking at the man behind the desk.

"Well you could ge-" THUMP he looked back to the boys and saw one of them lying on the floor with a really red face.

Naruto felt something cold on his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw that face. "ah, your awake" the cold from his forehead disappeared. He noticed he was lying on something soft he sat up in what seemed to be a couch.

"Are you okay? Should i call your parents?" It took a while before he registries the question and looked up at the beautiful man. "What's your name?" He slapped him self mentally, how could he be so stupid. but he just gave a small smile that made Narutos face once again go red. He had never i men never blushed this much before.

"My name is Sasuke, and yours?"

Sasuke, his name was Sasuke. Narutos stomach made a flip now he knew the name. "My name is Na-"

"Ah your awake, then lets go"

Kiba said coming in in the room from the door and behind him was a girl with pink hair in maybe Sasukes age. She smiled as she saw Sasuke..Naruto didn't really like that. "Sasuke didn't you shift ended like 5 minutes ago?" She said in a pitchy voice. "Hn" was all he said.

"And didn't you have an ohh so important biology thing to do?"

Narutos head shoot up at that biology?'

'Kyuubi teaches Biology in the towns only highscoohl. He looked at Sasuke once more taking in all of him from his spiky hair to his converse, sure if some one looked the would see a 7 year old checking in, like really checking in a 16 years older males as and..other body parts. He blushed at the thought of doing things with someone he just saw. Naruto stood up and bowed at Sasuke and the pink haired girl. "Thank you for leting me rest here" he said and gave Sasuke a brief glancs in the eyes..god those eyes, and glared at the girl with weird hair. He grabbed Kibas hand and dragged the other boy with him out in the game Hal again. "Nah, Naruto why did you faint and stutter like that...and why were you looking like you wanted to eat that gye Sasuke?"

Naruto stopped, Kiba noticed? Surely Sasuke had to he blushed agian. "Wait dont..Narto hes 16! And you are 7! i don't witch gender u fall in live with since your my friend..but the age difference is a bit weird. Naruto just nodded. "I know kiba" he said heading to go home. "Wait Naruto we can still play some more right an we still have the ticke-" "I just don't feel so good Kiba see you?"

He said walking out outside in the warm spring air.

-time skip-

"Im hooome" Naruto said as he stood straight stretching from running on all fours. Kyuubi came in in to the kitchen that was linked to the front door. "Well hello did you and Kiba ha-" Kyuubi stopped in his sentence and started to sniff in the air. "Naruto?"

He said coming closer sniffing him on his head. Naruto laughed at the demons strange action. "Well doesn't some one smell of hormones, and allot of em to" Kyuubi said with a smirk on his face and crossed his arms over his chest.

Naruto blushed, well why wouldn't he smell like hormones? "Are we in love now are we?" Kyuubi said and laughed a little. Naruto just hupfed and pouted as his face heated up more. Kyuubi stopped laughing and looked down on Naruto. "Naruto?, something you want to tell me" Naruto crossed his arms an looked up at Kyuubi. "Well at the arcade i saw this guy" kyuubi only raised a eyebrow at that. "And well, he made me feel strange and made my tummy go wierd..and i think i like him really much" he finished saying. "Love at firs sight hn?" Naruto just scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Hehe" "ah, and can i come with you to the school tomorrow?" Kyuubi looked a little surprised at that? "Well..okey i only have one class so i guess its fine, but why?" Naruto looked down in the floor again. "Well the one i like is taking your class, and i just wanna come close to him. To get to know him"

Kyuubi chuckled at Narutos dased look. "Okey then, but i cant take a kid with me to school so you have to shift"

Naruto scrawled but nodded, he didn't really like to shift..at least not to something older. Kyuubi patted his head. "Go shower and come down an eat when your done" "n'mh"

He simply said and went to the stairs that lead up to his room.

-time skipp-

Naruto stood in his private bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror.

His 7 year old face looking back. His arms was skinny, so was his legs. He had a childish face and his stomach was slightly pouting out. His ribs was visible, he looked down between his legs...nothing impressive.

He sighted, and clasped his hands together. He could feel his limb stretching and growing. When he felt the transformation was done..he didnt dare to open his eyes, he was afraid of what to see. Sure he had shifted before but this was not the same in a way. He slowly opened his eyes, His blue eyes and scarred face looking back at him his blond hair now longer and wilder hair falling slightly in his eyes. He now had mussels on his arms a nice 6 pack on his stomach, he was still skinny and looked kind of lanky. He looked down between his legs again and would he dare to say it, it was huge! He looked up again and he agreed with him self he was a 'hell of a man'

"I wonder what Sasuke would think"

'Sasuke' he thought of the beautiful raven his eyes softening and a small smile on his lips. At the thought of Sasuke made is stomach feel weird again, he started to feel hot

Naruto started to feel hot and weird in his lower religions.

It wasn't the first time he had feel like this. Ofcorse he had once hit puberty like everyone else..but this was stronger than that time. He looked down and sure enough he was hard. And just at the thought of Sasuke.

Naruto decided to step in in to the shower.

He turned on the hot water that made is body relax.

He closed his eyes and grabbed his hard member and started to stroke slowly. It didn't take long until he was panting and fully erect. "s-sasuke ah" he said with his now darker and his hoarse voice. His body felt warm all over as he thought of Sasuke and the warm water did nothing to help. Naruto gave made small moa s as he felt that he was about to come. He stroke faster as and moaned Sasukes name loud as he came on the shower walls.

Naruto looked down on his and instead of seeing a hand of a 16 year old, he saw a hand of a child. He hadn't even notice when he changed back. 'Damit' he thought as he slammed his now small fist in the shower wall 'how can someone make me feel like this' 'to make me lose control of my shifting, and i just saw him today and are already jerking of at the thought of him'

Naruto turned of the water and got out of the shower.

-Time skip-

Naruto skipped down the stairs in his oversized t-shirt and grey soft pants.

Kyuubi already sat at the dining table waiting for him. "How was the shower?" The demon said with a smug smirk on his face. ofcorse Naruto just wanted to hit him and make that smirk go away, but instead he 'hmd' and went back to eat his chicken. Ofcorse Kyuubi had heard what Naruto had done in the shower. He could use that to black mail some time.

"Well Naruto if you are going to come with tomorrow, what are you going to wear?" Dam he hadn't thought about that, all he had was small clothes, for children. "Can't i please borrow something from you? You have like half of this house full of clothes"

And that was true Kyuubi had one of the biggest closets you could find.

"Just because someone has a style for fashion, and its not that big!"

He said with a small pout.

Naruto rolled his eyes at him.

" i got list in your closet..four times!"

Kyuubi only muttered something that sounded like 'stupid kitt no sense for direction or style'

Naruto only laughed at the now pouting demon with eras and a swishing tail behind him. "Well could i borrow"

"Only if i can decide what you were"

Naruto nodded, exited of the thought to see Sasuke again.

AN/: Hi everyone I would be happy if your not mean to my weird writing style or that I suck at writing Lime?/lemon? cx but it was my first soo xD

Well I hope someone liked it ^^'' R and R please :3


	2. Chapter 2

AN/: Warning for bad spelling and grammar .

This is a Narusasu stories I like when the Uke is a little taller and don't look like a girl so yeh Sasuke is taller and looks like a..Man. This will be a Yaoi in the future :P

Hope you like it and that's it is not to booring to read when it is so much to read? ;D

Narusasu fantasy chapter 2

'Sasuke' POV:

Sasuke could hear the faint sound of the alarm clock he had thrown in his clothes pile first time it waked him a while ago.

But this time also two others alarms went of a little further away, and they sounded high as hell!

He groaned as he rolled on to his stomach with his pillows over his head for a weak try to close out the sound.

And then finally his phone went of right under his second pillow.

'Why, o why does school have to be so damn early?' He sat up in bed and stood up walking to the annoying sounding Alarms. He hit both alarms seeing he had only half an hour to school. 'That's the last time i work on a Sunday night in the arcade' he laughed a little as he remembered the boy that had fainted looking like a tomato in his face.

Sasuke looked around his not so messy but not clean room. 'Guess i have to clean later.." He sighed as he pulled on a pair of black tight jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, puling on a dark red t-shirt over it. He then walked up the dresser and took out some silver chains fasting them in his pant loops.

He looked himself in the mirror only to fix his hair, styling it in his normal duck butt style. And yes he looked awesome 'thank u very mutch'.

He then went down to the kitchen to make breakfast, happy to see his parent had gone to work and that Itachi hadn't woke up yet.

He made him self a sandwich and a glass of orange juice. He looked up at the watch on the kitchen wall, ''oh, shit!'' He said as he noticed he had 10 minutes to class started, and the had to turn in the essay in Biology, witch was the first class he had!

'Oh no, gonna be late' he thought as he ran up to his and Itatchis shared bathroom to brush his teeth and then in to his room to grab his Biology map, keys and some books and his phone.

He ran down in to the garage and in to his black car (link to how it looks like in my profile ^^) and drove of to school.

-time skipp-

Sasuke ran in in to the classroom 15 minutes later glad to see the teacher wasn't there yet.

He went to go and sit on his place by the window in the middle row.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun~ missed me mutch?" Sasuke made a slight frown when he heard the most annoying voice ever.

He looked up at the red head "No Karin i did not miss you, why don't you just stop bothering me and go and bang your head in the wall over there?" He said with a annoying tone in his voice. She just looked like he had slapped her in her face, she then slammed her hand in his desk "someday you Are going to want me Sasuke, its just a matter of time"

She said standing up straight leaving him alone. 'She is the worst fan girl i have'

He thought as he looked in his bag for his essay.

"Good morning everyone"

Sasuke looked up as their red headed teacher walked in into the class with a smug smile on his face. Kyuubi was one of Sasukes favourite teachers because he always made the lessons fun and less..boring.

"Good morning mr, Kyuubi"

Everyone said in unison.

"Sorry im late class but i have my son with me who will attend to this class today" just then Sasuke noticed the boy who stood in the doorway.

He looked to be around their age, he was lanky, skinny but he looked to have some mussels and he was shorter than Sasuke maybe by some inch.

He wore black skinny pants and a dark grey buttoned up shirt with arms folded to his elbows, ha also had a black skinny tie sitting loosely around his neck.

He also had a necklace with a beautiful blue stone in a silver chain.

Then Sasuke looked up at the boys face, his eyes winded at what he saw the boys eyes was the most beautiful sky blue he had ever seen, the beautiful eyes was framed by the wild blond bed hair. Then he noticed the wiskermarks on his cheeks three of them on each side witch only made him look even better. With other words he was HOT.

Ofcorse all the amazement Sasuke felt didn't show on his face, he looked bored like always.

The boy walked in and stood in the front of the class with a shy smile on his face and a small blush.

-Narutos pov-

'He's looking at me, He's looking at me'

That was the only thing Naruto could think of as he entered the classroom to go and stand before the class next to his 'father' he gave a small smile and he felt his cheeks go red.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzamaki, im 16 and im going to attend this class for a while" he saw all the girls whisper and giggle as they looked at him. Naruto ofcorse only looked at Sasuke who looked away as soon he tried to make eye contact.

"Any questions" Kyuubi said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Several hands went up in the air, mostly the girls, "yes, Ino"

"Hm, well i just wondered do you have a girlfriend? " A blond girl with blue eyes said with a smile. "w..well..hmm"

"So a no?" Another girl with braun hair and two buns said. "hm..no, no girlfriend" Naruto said blushing and looked Sasuke who looked out the window. All the girls started to giggle again and most of the boys looked annoyed of the thought of all the girls being taken away buy either Uchiha or this Uzamaki kid.

"No more questions then" kyuubi said and this time only one hand came up..and it was Sasukes.

"Yes Sasuke" Naruto looked at Sasuke after Kyuubi said his name 'god those dark eyes'

"Do you have a little brother or something?" he said.

"No, im the only child" Naruto said scratching the back of his head with a smile. He always did that when he was nervous. Sasuke only nodded and looked back on the window.

"hn, then if were done, Naruto you can go and sit beside Lee, Lee rasi your hand please"

Lee immediately stood up with a big smile "Hai Sensei" Naruto went down to the desk that was 2 rows down from Sasuke..it was too far.

Naruto sat down and looked at Lee, he was clad in all green. Green shirt, green slim pants, and green converse.

"Hello my youthful human, my name is Lee, i hope we can became good friends." He held his hand for Naruto to shake. 'He may look like something that would come out of my nose but..he seams nice' Naruto thought as he Took Lees hand and shook it. "Me too" he said with a smile.

"Then class i what all of your essays on my desk right now, and then we can start the lesson and today we are going to learn about the animal kingdom, how they live multiply and such, i have chosen between some animals"

Kyuubi turned to the board wile the class put their essays at his desk.

When he was done the animal on the board was, Mouse, Hedgehog , Rabbit and fox. "Yes, Lee" "Well Sensei why just these small animals why not something like an panther or a Dinosaur?"

Kyuubi laughed a little "Well first of all Lee Dinosaurs are extinct, and you can choose to write about what ever animal you like when the time comes"

"Then why only those four animals?" Someone said. "Well when we have worked on this for a while i will bring one of this animals to class with me"

"Can you really bring animals to school?" The girl with buns said.

"Well, no but i can if nobody tells on me, and will you guys do that" he said with a evil smile.

Everyone shook their heads as a no.

Good then witch animal should i bring.

It all ended up that the Rabbit and the fox was tied, "wait, Naruto have you voted?" "Hm, no should i?"

"Well yes ofcorse, so witch one? Rabbit or Fox"

"Fox" Naruto said without hesitation.

In the rest of the lesson Naruto only stared in to the back of Sasukes head 'why does his hair stick up like that?' 'I wonder if its soft..'Just then the bell rang saying the class had ended. ''Then class this was all for today, oh and I almost forgot Sasuke and Naruto please stay here so I can talk to you'' Kyuubi said as all the other started to leave the classroom exited that they would have a wild animal in class.

When all the students had left the room Sasuke and a Fidgeting Naruto stood beside each other in front of Kyuubi. ''Well then Sasuke since Naruto is new here and doesn't know his way around I thought you could show him the school?''

Naruto stopped fidgeting at that waiting for Sasukes response.

''But If I do, don't I miss some of the since class?'' He said

''You go ill talk to Oroshimaru if I can find him'' He said to Sasuke.

''Hn'' Sasuke said starting to walk out of the classroom. Naruto silently said thank you to Kyuubi and waltzed after Sasuke out in the hallway.

''em, well then im just going to leave my stuff in my locker, then I can show you I guess'' Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders and leading the way to his locker.

'I cant believe Sasuke is going to show me around, I hope we will be friends..and maybe something more'

Sasukes POV

'Why do I have to show this hot idiot around?' ' Hes just blushing, it's a little cute thoe, Wait what I admit that he's hot but im not gonna fall for him like that nuhu' Sasuke Closed the locker door and turned to the new kid Naruto. 'Does he look smaller?' His thought was interrupted by the bell. ''Hm, well then should we start with'' '' There he Is girls take him'' Sasuke turned around and saw his oh so famous group of fan girls With the leader in front who ha had ''promised'' to sit beside in Since class just to get her of his back. ''Sasuke You PROMISED'' ''Comone lets get out of here'' Without thinking Sasuke grabbed Narutos hand and ran from the crazy fan girls. ''Whha were are we going?'' Naruto said running after Sasuke not pulling his hand back.

''Sasuke come back''they heard someone scream ''Just out of here '' Sasuke said pulling harder on Narutos hand rounding a corner and in into the closest room. He pulled Naruto in into the Cleaning Scrub. ''were did he go?''

''Maybe he went to class with that blond kid?'' ''We will get him next time'' Sasuke really hoped they wouldn't. He could feel Narutos breath on his neck because he was so close, how long should they stay here would it be safe to go out. He looked at Naruto expecting only to have to turn his head to see in into those beautifull blue eyes but when he turned his head the breath in his neck had disappeared and Naruto looked really small. 'Is he bending his legs or something'

Narutos pov

'This is bad, This is really bad' Naruto stood pressed against Sasuke feeling his body, smelling how good the other smelled. He could feel his body loosing control of his powers, he could feel himself getting smaller by the second.

''Hey are you all right?'' He heard Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at the others face. 'Those eyes makes me loose it' He shook in his whole body as he felt the close get bigger as he shrunk. ''Ah, I really need to pee'' He said Opening the closet door running around the nearest corner hoping to find either Kyuubi or a bathroom. It was really hard not to trip on the now to big shoes and to big pants.

He saw the sign on the door telling there was a toilet. 'Thank good' He ran in though the door and in into one of the stalls sitting down on the closed toilet lid.

''Phone, Phone'' He searched though his pockets for his phone to call Kyuubi for help. ''Found it''He saw his finger get smaller and shirt falling of him, Wait he shouldn't get this small, he is way smaller than he used to be.

He texted Kyuubi saying he sat in the bathroom looking like a five year old.

He put his phone down and hugged his legs closer to him self

''will I ever be able to control this?, will I ever be able to be near or toutch Sasuke'' If you would have standed outside The stalls you would have heard a scared little voice cry his heart out, scared because he may never be able to be with with the person he loves?

AN:/ Well I hope you like it :D and please no mean comments about my spelling or grammar im working on it ;o

Please Rate and Review and tell me what you think c:


	3. Chapter 3

AN/: Warning for bad spelling and grammar .

This is a Narusasu stories I like when the Uke is a little taller and don't look like a girl so yeh Sasuke is taller and looks like a..Man. This will be a Yaoi in the future :p They are a little oc cx

New: hello, Thank you, Thank you so much to you people who have the time to review and favs and follows, you make me so god damn happy Y ,Y I hope you like this chapter to c;

Questions are answered in the bottom

Ps: sorry if it's a little to much emotional shit o – o

Narusasu ch 3

Why do i lose it?

Sasuke looked after Naruto as he ran down the corridor and around the corner. 'what's with him?' 'Maybe I should have told him that there are only girl's toilets that way'

Sasuke Thought of following after Naruto or just go to class…but he didn't want to have class with that pervert Oroshimaru. So Sasuke turned around and went after Naruto, he would properly get shit for leaving him from Kyuubi. He turned around the corner just to see the girl's bathroom door close behind someone. Witch has to be Naruto since everyone lese was in class. Sasuke walked up to the bathroom door looking at it. He was Not going in to the girls bathroom!

He decided just to stand outside until Naruto came out of there then tell him he were in the girls toilet. He waited and the he heard something *sniff, sniff* And a weird hiccupping sound those you do when you cry a lot. 'Is, is he crying?' Sasuke pressed his ear to the door in into the toilet, he heard the sound of some one indeed crying. 'Should I leave..or should I ask what's wrong?' Now Sasuke wasn't a heartless person, Yes maybe ha wasn't that nice to people and yes maybe he was cold and distant sometimes but he was not heartless. So he swallowed his pride and opened the door to the girl's bathroom. ''Naruto?'' The hiccup crying stopped and Sasuke really hoped that there was no girl in here. ''Naruto are you in here?'' Sasuke looked under the stalls for a couple of black converse. He found them in the stall in the middle..but no feats were in them. He knocked at the door ''Naruto?''

He heard someone hiccup from inside the stall. He was just to open the door to the unlocked stall.

And then happened the worst thin a Girl came in. They looked at each other the girl had long bright red hair, and dark brown eyes, a black skirt and a white blouse that showed of more than needed. Sasuke had never seen this girl before. She gave him a weird 'What are you doing here?' look Sasuke blushed red as a Tomato in the face. ''emm, em I was just going'' he turned to the stall ''ill go to class Naruto okey?'' All Sasuke heard for an answer was a hikup and a sniff from the other side of the door. Sasuke went around the girl and headed against the direction of his classroom.

Narutos pov

''ill go to class Naruto okey?'' he heard Sasuke say all he could manage was to hiccup and sniff and pull his legs closer to his tiny body. 'He cared enough to ask what's wrong?' after he haerd Sasuke leave he heard a voice say,

''Kit are you in here? are you okey?'' but it was a woman and the only one who called him Kit was Kyuubi. ''it's open'' Naruto said in a small voice. Someone opened the door and Naruto looked at a girl with the same red hair as Kyuubis but longer the same eye colour to but he had boobs? ''Kyuubi? Why are you a woman? And why are you a woman on the men's toilet?'' Naruto dried of some of his tears with his now to big shirt sleeve.

''You are smaller than I thought'' Kyuubi said and looked worried at Naruto. ''Oh, and this is the ladies bathroom, wouldn't it look a little strange if they saw a teacher no less a man go in to the girls bathroom for students?'' But if this is the girls bathroom…Sasuke had went in anyway? ''No wonder, it's clean and smell like perfume in here'' he said.

Kyuubi patted Narutos small head ''What happed anyway? I thought you were guided around the school by Uchiha?'' Naruto looked down and shook his head ''No, a group of his fangirls found us and chased us until Sasuke pulled us in into a cleaning scrub, and it was really small in there so we were to close and I couldn't take it and I lost control of my shifting and I shrank, then I ran in here and just got smaller'' He started to get sad again ''I know ive only seen him like two times but I love him, and I don't know why and it scares me, what if I will never be able to control it and can't even try to make him love me back?'' He was now crying again.

How could it happen he had only seen Sasuke once and he had alredy fallen? It's not possible to do that is it? ''Naruot..'' Naruto lifted his arms up expecting for Kyuubi to lift him up and hugg him sayin everything will be alright. 'This kid..he is to cute sometimes' Kyuubi lifted him up and hugged him close to his chest. Naruto put his head on Kyuubis shoulder and clenched the fabric on Kyuubis back of the blouse. ''Kyuubi?'' He said ''Yes kit?'' Kyuubi said squessing him in a hug. ''Your boobs are in the way''

Kyuubi laughed at that. ''Lets go then, we can talk about this at home, and I don't have any more lessons to day so let's go'' Kyuubi put down still sniffing Naruto on the ground. ''But you can't go out looking like that'' Kyuubi said looking down at Narutos clothes and size. He looked like a little sad five year old that had his bigbroters clothes on. His feats were hidden in the now to big pants he had to hold up and the shirt was just hanging down and you could se his one shoulder. ''Okey, okey'' Naruto pulled up his pants so the wouldn't fall and ha clasped his hands together.

And he felt…nothing, nothing happened. ''I think we might have a problem here'' Kyuubi said as he hard the school bell ring.

Sasukes pov:

'I wonder who that girl was, and if Kyuubi is going to be ad because I left his son crying in the girls bathroom' Sasuke rounded the corner and went straight in to Neji. ''There you are Sasuke iv'e been looking for you'' He said, Sasuke looked at Neji, he looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. ''Why, I have to go to class with that perv and so do you before he gives us detention again'' He said glaring at Neji, Neji ofcorse wasn't faced with that look since Sasuke and him were childhood friends and no glare the Uchiha made had effect on him. ''that's why I was looking for you, class in cancelled since Oroshimaru never came to school today, And we need to talk'' Neji said looking devastated. Sasuke was relived that he hadn't have to have class with that pervert to day but he was worried to he had never seen Neji have this look on his face. ''Rooftop?'' He just said and Neji nodded following Sasuke to the stairs that led to the schools rooftop. The student's was allowed to go up on the roof top because there were a really high steel fence rounding it al and if someone even dared to try to climb over a alarm would go and you would get a hell of a eclectic shook.

They sat with the back against a concrete wall beside the door. They were silent no one said anything. Sasuke wouldn't push it neither. ''The found her'' That all he said. Sasuke understood exactly what he meant. Nejis little sister Hinata had been missing for a while and Neji had been worried as hell, he even blamed him self for it for not following Hinata to the park a block from their house like she had asked him but he had his hands full of school work so he had said no. ''She was only six Sasuke, she was just a child'' And then it Happened Sasuke had never seen Neji like this, he broke down. The never shoed each other these type off feelings even if they were best friends because of how their parents raised them with pride.

'the hell with that pride' for the second time today Sasuke threw his pride to the side and hugged Neji as best as he could. That only made him cry more. Neji really loved his little sister. Sasuke waited until Neji had calmed down to ask if he wanted to talk about it.

The only think Neji said was, ''I will not be in school the rest of the week..we..we are going to take care of her room'' Sasuke patted his shoulder, ''When, when is the Funeral?'' Neji flinched at that. ''in about two weeks, um Sasuke as my best friend will you go with me?''

Sasuke looked at his best friend. ''If it okey with your parents then yes I will go with you'' Sasuke said. He didn't now what there was to say when your best friends little sister had died.

So they just sat there in silence, thinking Sasuke was sure Neji was thinking of Hinata he self thought of the new strange kid Naruto. Then he thought of how he would feel if Itachi died. Sure he didn't like the bastard but he would miss him, a little.

They heard the bell ring saying that it was time to go to next class. Witch was English with the other perv Kakashi. The stood up and Neji opened the door looking stoic as ever like never broke down and hugged another man until he couldn't cry more. Sasuke patted his shoulder and Neji looked at him Sasuke gave him a gentle smile he would only show to Neji on rare occasions. The smile said 'Are you alright'? Sasuke new Neji must be all other things than just that but Neji nodded and returned Sasukes week smile. But the smile didn't reach his pale almost white eyes.

When they got down from the roof and had gotten their stuff from their lockers they went to the English class. ''Sasuke'' Sasuke frowned at the voice it was Sakura.

He turned around to face the pink headed girl. She had a long sleeved black shirt with a low neckline and a pair of jeans shorts. ''yes Sakura?'' Sasuke didn't hate her but he did Not like her. ''Who was that blond hottie you were running with from your fan club?'' She said twirling here hair with on finger. ''He's knew, and apparently Kyuubis son'' Sasuke said with a sigh. ''and he is mine!'' They heard someone else say. They turned there heads to the side and saw Ino stand there. ''What no pig he is mine!'' Sakura said and glared at Ino.

Sasuke and Neji slowly backed away letting them have there bitch fight.

'Glad they have come over me at least' he said he turned around just to walk in into someone.

''Sorry Sasuke, Neji'' He heard Kyuubi say he looked up at his teacher. Maybe he should tell that Naruto proberly still sat on the girls bathroom or lost some were else.

''Oh and Sasuke, you can show Naruto around another time okey?'' That all he said before he walked away. Sasuke didn't have the time to say anything before her was gone.

'What was that about?' so Naruto was coming back then? He got a weird feeling in his stomach. ''Sasuke did you see what he was caring?'' Sasuke looked at Neji. ''No what?''

He said. ''It looked likes he was caring a child in a blanket, how could you miss that?''

He was carrying a child? Indeed how could he miss that?

Sasuke turned around to look at the way their teacher had went, and he saw something blue shining on the floor. He was going to ask Neji but he had already went in into the class room.

He went to pick it up saw that it was similar to just that necklace Naruto had worn. He wasn't sure but he put it in his pocket and went in into the class room to sit beside Neji.

-Naruto pov—

''What should we do now? There will be bunch of students out there now'' Naruto said pulling up his pants what they started to fall from were he had pulled up them.

''well were not in that of a hurry are we?'' Just as if that was the key meaning The doors to the stalls started to bend in a weird way like they were made off rubber and not metal. Then the taps in the sink bended upwards and the water started to spray. Kyuubi looked at Naruto and indeed he had the red aura around him. ''Naruto control it''

''im trying damn it!'' If all of his powers would just 'let lose' well lets just say that wouldn't be so good.

Naruto took deep breaths and tried to calm down. He held the blue stone his father had gave to his mother.

And it worked he calmed down, the water stopped and the taps was bent down again and so was the stall doors like nothing ever had happened.

''We better go before something like that happens again Kyuubi said. He took a paper towel he held it between his hands and clasped them together, there was a poof and he now had a black blanket instead. ''He linded the blanket around Naruto and lifted him up. ''Seriously? A blanket?'' Naruto said. ''I have panic give me some slack will you?''

''But your boobs are still in the way I say'' He said wiggling in Kyuubis arms.

Kyuubi sighted and sat Naruto down again as he clasped his hands together again and instead of a petite girl with boobs there was now a taller male.

Come on now lets go. He lifted up Naruto again and went out into the hall.

AN:/ well I hope you didn't get to bored it didn't happen to much in this chapter cx and I hope you still like it c:

If you have patient there will be jealousy from Naruto :3

And this wont be one of this fictions were Sasuke and Naruto have sex as soon as possible but the Lemon will come and not in the last chapter neither there will be more than one lemon promise :D

Quiestion: I got a queston yay c:

soundless-victory: yes im aware of that ;D I have a plan for him o – o c: thank you for the review 3

Killua17: indeed it wold cx thank you for rewiewing a second time 3

Thank you all rewiwers c: everybody 3


	4. Chapter 4

AN/: Warning for bad spelling and grammar .

This is a Narusasu stories I like when the Uke is a little taller and don't look like a girl so yeh Sasuke is taller and looks like a..Man. This will be a Yaoi in the future :P

Just to get it straight

-Sasuke is 16

-Naruto looks like seven but he is over 400 years old but he likes to be 7 because he was in that age when he was with his oarents. So Sasuke is not going to get sexed up by a 7 years old Naruto looks like 17 cx

Itachi: ´18 years old should I par him with someone?

Kyuubi: over a thousand and thousand years o - o like really old

Questions are answered at the end of the page ^^

Hope it's not to short because its 4 pages o - o

Naruto pov:

Emotional rollercoaster

Naruto now sat on his bed in his regular clothes. He sat with his back against the wall and Kyuubi sat beside him. ''What should I do?'' it was barley a whisper but Kyuubi heard it.

''What do you feel like doing? Do you want to go back, or d you just want to give up?''

Naruto sat straight up. ''No, I will not give up I will never give up'' then he sagged again. ''But I can't control it, I don't know how'' Then he got frustrated of a thought. ''How could he a normal human make me lose it, how can I even feel this way about someone?''

He stood up in his bed ''I have just seen him once before and then today, and he makes me lose it!'' he sat down again and grabbed his head. ''I don't like these feelings'' he said quietly.

''What feeling?'' Kyuubi asked just as quietly. ''like my inside is tearing apart, my belly feels all soft like I have no control what so ever over my self, oh and I just wanna jump him and do...stuff is it something wrong with me?'' He said grabbing his head harder. ''Naruto, look at me kid'' Naruto let the grip of his head go and looked up at Kyuubi. ''There is nothing wrong with you, you got something really rare'' ''and what is that?'' he asked. ''You got love at first sight and that is something very few of us can experience''

''are going back to school to make that Sasuke see that he loves you to?''

Ofcorse he was, he didn't want to give up.

Naruto nodded at his question. ''But how should I do it?''

''Well start out as friends is always good be with him as mutch as possible learn to control your shifting'' well he could always try. ''and I will make so you can be with him as mutch as possible'' He said ''How would you do that?'' Naruto asked. ''Well im a teacher and you always have pair assignments'' Naruto immediately turned happy then..''what if the same thing happens again, that i shift? What should I do then?''

Kyuubi smiled ''just follow your heart it will tell you what to do'' He said and left Naruto alone. 'yeh I will just follow my,' ''Wait you old fox I don't have a heart, you took it! Now give me some stupid advice I won't follow anyways'' He shouted running down the stairs and in to the living room pouting. ''Kit, im sure you will come up with something really smart if that happens again'' well..that didn't help at all.

''Oh, and if you are continuing going to school you have to go to the principals office tomorrow okey?'' he said as he sat down in one of the sofas. ''okey, but can I ask something?'' Naruto said looking at kyuubi with his head on the side and arms crossed over his chest. ''Yes?'' He said looking at Naruto the same way. ''Why the hell are you a woman?''

The next day: still Naruto pov:

''Can you PLEASE stop to look like a woman already? My brain cells can't take it''

''No it's so bouncy'' Naruto slammed his head in the table they were sitting and eting breakfast at. ''if you don't shift back to your self I will transform into a woman to!'' he spoke down in the table. ''and why is that a big threat?'' Naruto lifted his head up, ''it will be a fifteen year old and I will make a duplicate of you that will chase me and the girly me will scream 'Help me a Old MAN is trying to rape me' all over town'' That made Kyuubi glare at him ''you wouldn't?'' He said in his womanly voice. Naruto sat straight up and took his spoon and held it while he clasped his hands together. There was a 'poff' and a cloud of smoke when the smoke had disappeared there stood a manly Kyuubi and a fifteen year old girl with big blue eyes and bright blond hair in two ponytails. ''Oh yes I would'' Naruto said in his girly voice. Kyuubi gave a sigh and clasped his hands together and turned back to him self. ''Better, common let's go, shift back to you and get dressed so we can go´´

Naruto also clasped his hands together and put the spoon back on the table. ''Yhe, yeh old man'' He said and went upstairs to his room. ''Im only a couple of thousand years old brat!'' he heard Kyuubi shout after him. When he got into his bathroom he shifted to his teen self and got dressed in the clothes he had found in Kyuubis wardrobe in a pile were it stood 'throw out' on a note over the shelf the pile of clothes were on. ''Why would he want to throw this out?'' Naruto said looking in the mirror of himself he had Short light orange sleeved hoodie open in the front a white T-shirt under a pair of slim black pants, same converse as yesterday and a couple of black bracelets, and yes he looks awesome thank you very mutch.

He looked closer in the mirror at his six scars and the blue eyes and the blond wild hair some of it going into his eyes. He smiled to him self in the mirror the same smile he had pestered on his face day about and day in, but he didn't say it always was a happy one.

He brushed his teeth and stood straight, he went down to Kyuubi who was waiting at him in the hall. ''No, no don tell me you found the trash pile?'' he wined.

''yes, yes I did and I like the so called trash so im gonna wear it'' he said and marching out of the house. ''Let's do it like this, we race to the town, if I win you can wear whatever you find in that horrible pile, and if I win I decide what you were, ok?'' Kyuubi said stretching his limbs. ''Sure just keep up'' They took start positions and looked each other before Kyuubi had time to say go he saw a orange and white tail swaying as Naruto obviously had started.

''You cheater!'' Kyuubi said shifting into his fox form and started to run after the brat.

Sasuke pov:

He didn't recognize the woman on the ground, but she was properly dead by the size of the hole in her stomach and there was blood everywhere. He then stood up following a bloody trail that led him to behind some kind of barn. He saw several men but he also saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes with a sword under his neck. Sasuke felt like he had seen him before, but he couldn't remember were. He looked up at the man with the sword, he had black hair and a dark weird voice. He couldn't see more than the, back of the man. He tried to go closer but he was nailed to the ground were he was sitting, He then saw the man raising the sword and beheaded the blond male. He looked at the head falling to the ground and he could hear someone scream 'GET HIM' He was now running in to the woods, he then found himself in a hole crying he felt empty, he didn't like feeling this lost, empty, scared..alone. Ha saw a man with red hair, it looked like his teacher Kyuubi, He then felt like his heart was ripped out, he couldn't do other than scream.

''AAH'' Sasuke woke up of his own scream and wet trails of tears on his face. He held his hand on his clothed chest and clenched the shirt he had fallen asleep in. His heart was beating rapidly. He squeezed his other hand feeling something. He looked down on his hands and saw the he held the stone necklace he found in the corridor believing Kyuubi had dropped it.

He dried the tars of his face 'well that was weird' He rarely dreamt, and he never had felt something like that when he did. He looked down on his alarm clock it was five hours until school started. Great what should he do now he didn't want go back to sleep. He decided to take a shower for like two of them.

(no Sasuke shower scene sorry u ;P)

He got out of the shower after the water had gotten cold and got new clothes witch was a Black long sleeved hoodie open in the front with a dark blue T-shirt under and black pants with all of his chains attached to the belt loops. He then styled his hair in his normal style and went down to get an early breakfast. But this morning he had no luck. ''Well hello little brother looking as emo as ever I see'' He hard Itachi's voice say from the other side in the kitchen by the table. ''Im not Emo! Okey I just don't like bright colours'' it was true he didn't like when people called him that either he had been send to the school nurse to talk about his 'problems' and why he is 'hurting' himself after he had fallen with his bike and had to have a band aid on his arm when he was ten, geese. He just decided to ignore Itachi so he took a bowl and sat by the table eating the gross cereal that itachi insisted that their mother should buy. They didn't say anything to another nor did they admit they were in the same room, so when Sasuke was done he went upstairs again and took his schoolbag his keys and the necklace, He was going to ask Naruto if it was his, because he has seed wear something similar. 'I wonder if he even will come to school today' Sasuke didn't know why but he hoped he would.

-Time skip-

Sasuke came early to school, well at least early for him it was more than fifteen minutes until school started and the first class was gym with Gai-sensei, boy was that man strange?

He was just going to enter the school when he heard ''I didn't cheat you are just to sly''

''What?, if you call me old or lazy ever again I swear I will..'' He heard his Teacher say

''Will what?'' He now recognize the voice as Narutos. 'so he did come back then? Sasuke felt a little warm in his stomach and he didn't know why but he just got warm of thinking of the new kid hed only seen once. ''Well maybe I will turn in to-'' He then saw Sasuke when they had rounded the corner to the entrance of the school. ''Ah Sasuke hello'' Kyuubi said letting go of the hood in Narutos orange hoodie. Sasuke looked at Naruto and there eyes met. Sasuke clenched his backpack strap 'Holy shit my stomach feel like it's going to explode' He also felt warm in his face, but you could not see he was blushing. ''Hi'' He hard Naruto say to him.

Sasuke nodded as a 'hi' feeling the rest of his body also going warm.

''Well then Naruto I just leave you here with Sasuke then, please Sasuke can you show him to the principals office I have a class in like ten minutes, thank you'' He said and was out of sight before Sasuke had the chance to say he also had class in ten.

He looked back at Naruto 'is he fidgeting?'

''Well then common I also have class son'' He said pulling the door to the school open for Naruto and him. The started to walk down the hall, ''So eh why did you cry at the girls bathroom?'' He didn't mean for it to come out like that but he didn't really know what else to say. He saw Naruto blush ''Well eh I had a really bad stomach ache and I was really nervous and stuff so I went home to, sorry if I troubled you when you was going to show me around and all' HE said scratching the back of his neck giving a nervous smile.

''hn, better I show you were the boys bathroom is later then when I show you around on lunch brake'' he said to the blushing one. ''Really you still going to show me around''

''hn this is her office see you at lunch dobe'' He said and turned his back to Naruto.

''Oi, don't call me that theme'' He said to Sasukes back Sasuke turned around throwing something at Naruto. Naruto cathead it and recognized it as his mothers necklace.

''Believed you dropped this yesterday'' He said once again turning his back to Naruto,

Naruto felt around his neck for it, but he didn't had it. How could he not notice it had disappeared? He looked back at Sasukes back and then lowered his gaze

'oh that ass..'

AN/: Well I hope you liked this chapter ;P

And I know I have a little weird way of writing and im glad you people still read it :D

So thank you to all who reviews and favs and follows 3 thank you

The more reviews I get and fast the faster goes the update o - o

Will Sasuke see he loves Naruto to o -o ? lets see bout that and how many bodies will Naruto take over in next chapter? Well see, how many girls will go after him instead of Sasuke? Well se o -o and who is that motha fucker who grabs his ass in lunch line well se

answer:

toilet humor: yes Sasuke will know about Narutos powers it will happen when someone get a little to jealous and sad (: not saying more ^^

Thank you for the reviews you all ; u ; have a question then ask ^^''


	5. Chapter 5 'kiss'

AN/: Well im sorry for the late update I just started school but noe´w I will keep em coming ;D and remember im new at writin soit may not be soo good in the beginning but just keep on reading please ^^ I hope im not moving to fast forward , R&R people o xo the more I get the faster u get the crappy next chapte

Naruto pov:

'Well that went well, no shifting' He turned around and faced the door to the principal's office.

'here I go' He knocked on the door not expecting what happened next, before he had time to react, the door was slammed open and a boy with white hair was thrown out and then a woman with blond hair and brown eyes appeared in the door opening ''If I ever see you running around naked in my school corridors again, you will have nothing to be proud of any more, do you understand?'' oh that glare it almost made Naruto running back home and hide under his bed. The boy in question stood up nodded with a grin on his face, he turned around and went to whatever he was doing.

''Stupid brat!'' Then she turned to me and there was a smile on her face. ''Welcome in'' She said turning and went in into her office and sat behind her desk

'Fast change in character much?' Naruto closed the door and sat in a chair opposite the woman on the other side of the desk.

''So what brings you here, I haven't seen you around school?'' The woman said.

Naruto cleared his throat. ''Well you se miss-''

''Call me Tsunade, that's what's everyone else are doing''

'okey..' ''hm, well Im not going to this school but I would like to start''

Tsunade nodded and pulled out some paper out of her desk drawer.

''Well then I need at least one of your parents here'' She said looking straight at him.

''Why, can't you just give me the paper and ill bring it back tomorrow?''

'Because that would be a lot simpler' He thought scratching his neck, he did that when he was nervous. ''Well you see I need someone to discuss with, like why you are going to start in the middle of semester, was it problem in your other school if you maybe have dyslexia adhd etc,'' Naruto thought that sounded stupid, why couldn't he just take the papers make kyuubi sign them and bring them back later? And now you might think why don't he just say he is Kyuubis son..well he don't think this weird lady would buy that. Then he come up with a way that's a lot simpler than go and make a fake parent or something from a leaf. He looked at Tsunade in the yes and suddenly he was looking at him self in the chair on the other side of the desk. ''Succses'' He said in his now womnly voice. He looked down on the papers..well he tried the boobs was waay to much in his way. ''How can she read with these? He strightned out his neck so he saw the paper he filled out everything he needed and now it came to the part why he had taken over her body and just not something else. Before he changed body back to himself he took away a pice of the principals memory and added another. So now she thogh his mom had been here to sign the papers and had discussed things that was about school and stuff. But that his mom had to leave.

Tsunade blinked and held her head in both hands. ''Well I must say your mother is a really nice person''

Naruto just smiled at that.

''So would you like to start today or tomorrow?'' ''Today if possible?''

She gave him a small smile and went over to a stack of papers and pulled out a sceduall for him. ''Here you go, The gym class has alredy started but you can always go there and watch, I think they are outside on the run and track field, the teatchers name is Guy you cant miss him'' ''Thank you Tsunade-baachan'' He said and saw her face turn in to a frown he ran out of there as he could. ' wonder what she ment when she sadi I wont miss him?'

When he saw the teacher he knew why the old leady had said that. He was clad in neon green spandex with neon orange legwarmers, and if that's wasn't enough he was running on his hands around the field. And everyone except one was running on their feets in normal gym clothes. ''Is that Lee?'' Lee was also running on his hands clad in exact match to Guy sensei.

''I know hes lame right?'' he heard a girl say beside him. He looked at her and recognized her from the arcaded, she was the one talking to Sasuke, That pink hair is really annoying.

''Hi im Sakura, and you're the one who was in our class yesterday right?'' 'Sakura' said clinging to his arm. ''um..yeh im Naruto nice to meat you.'' He said trying to get his arm free.

''LEE, SASUKE YOU'RE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS SPLENDID'' He heard guy-sensei scream still running on his hands followed close by Lee and then…Sasuke. He looked at Sasuke for a moment. He looked so just so hot running in those shorts. ''eh? Are you shorter?'' 'oh, shit!' ''Ehh, I got to go over there now'' Naruto pointed to a spot a little farther away and swiftly bended away his arm from no the a little taller Sakura's grip.

He looked down at himself he was a little shorter, his pants was now haning even more than before. 'man, I gotta fix this shrinking problem' He concentrated and felt that he once again filled out his clothes the right way. He looked up at the running group again and noticed that Lee and Sasuke was done running and was now walking his way, Lee waving like a maniac to him. This way? A Sweaty Sasuke in short? But then again, a Lee in spandex is making it up.

''Hi My youth full friend!'' Lee said and giving him a bright smile. ''Hi Lee, Sasuke'' he didn't dare to look at Sasuke so he just flashed a smile with his eyes closed. ''HURRY UP KIDS 4 MORE LAPS!'' they all hear Guy sensei scream and falsh a smile to the panting students trying to keep up the pace. ''you were 4 laps before huh?'' he didn't have anything better to say when he was afraid to even look up. ''Yes, my friend me and Sasuke are the best runners in this school'' Lee said throwing a arm over Sasukes shoulder, -naruto wasn't qwite fond of that. Sasuke was about to say something when Guy sensei poped up right beside them from nowere. ''Ah, you must be new, im Guy-sensei and I am this schools awesome gym teatcher'' He said stricking a nice pose. ''Yes indeed'' Lee said making the same pose. 'Why do I see rainbows in the background?' Naruto tilted his head at that. ''um, yes Guy sensei im Naruto uzamaki.'' Guy smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder two times. ‚'Well then Naruto, we have gym to days a week and you will have the gym clothes youd be given, Sasuke why dont you take him with you and give him some gymclothes and show him the locker room, you have run yoour lapps today'' 'Sasuke, will Sasuke go with me to the locker room?' this time he looked up at Sasuke who hadn't said anything yet. ''And I Sensei what will I do?'' Lee chirped in. ''You and I will cheer on the ramaning ones with our youthfull spirit'' He sai and patted Lee on the back and Lee had the look on his face like that he just had deid and went to heaven. So they went of together to cheer on the other ones running..and he and Sasuke was alone. ''Come on then, I want to change clothes'' He said and started to walt to the locker room with Naruto closely following.

-Small time skip-

''here is the locker room and here is our class lockers, and you will be having this one, next to mine'' They were standing in a small hallway with benches in the middle and lockers on each side, all the class lockers was a dark red. ''Wait here I will get some clothes for you, witch size are you in in shorts, and t-shirt?'' (naruto answers xD can't your English sizes c: )

Sasuke came back and handed Naruto the clothes, Since he hadn't brought a backpack with him he just threw the clothes in in to his locker beside Sasukes. ''so, how did it went inside the principal?'' He hard Sasuke ask, Naruto looked up and saw that Sasuke was undressing.

''Um..ehhh..god?´´ Sasuke was standing in front of him without a shirt! 'this is bad so bad'

''So she didn't scare the living shit out of you then?'' Sasuke had turned around so he didn't see Naruto's fidgeting or that he was now pulling down his now bigger shirt to hide the rise in front of his pants. Naruto tought he heard Sasuke ask something but he was to busy to consentrate to not shrink..and trying to make the growing 'problem' disappear. 'is..is he taking of his shorts, oh my god' ''Hey, em Sasuke im just going to the toilet kay'?''

This time wen he went in into the bathroom he wasn't as small as last time, but this time he had a bigger broplem..

Naruto looked down on, 'this is not god' and god it was painfull. And this came out of seeing Sasuke strip. The ideee of that ass, those eyes, Sasuke him self all of him made Naruto painfully turned on right now, and he could not, not do this in school. And he knew he was loud when jerking of so whats he gonna do. And second if he did it he would turn back to a five yearold and not being able to shift back for a while. I have to try to shift to 16 again, I want –sasuke to show me around I can't give up just now, if I do this I s just going to happen every time..every time I see Sasuke. Well then think of something unattractive, And he had a picture of a Lee and a Sakura in Super, Super thight spandex and boy did that help?

He went oout of the bathroom looking now like 16 instead of a 9 year old. He spoted Sasuke standing in his black pants no shirt drying his hair. ''You okey?'' he asked with the towel on his head. ''yes, just drank some bad milk this morning that's all'' he saw that Sasuke was smiling a little, that's the cutest thing ever. He put on his shirt once more and shoved his things back in his bag. ''comeon before Lee and the others get back in here, trust me a naked Lee is the last thing you wanna see running around spanking everything with a towel'' and as a que Lee came in to the locker room with the other boys from class. ''Run!'' and they did as they heard Lees evil laugh.

After that Sasuke and Naruto talked a lot, about the things they liked and such. Naruto was allowed to sit beside him on every lesson until lunch. Now Naruto knew that Sasuke had a brother, and his mom and dad were big important people that ruled a company, but he hadn't said witch one. And Sasukes favorite music was punk-rock and sometimes dupstepp. And Sasuke knew that Naruto was ''addopted'' and that he liked to read a lot of history, that he really liked orange and that his favorite food was ramen.

''Well this was the end of this class, see you tomorrow''

''now its lunch and on the brake I show you the rest of the classroom and such'' Sasuke said as he toock his books and went out of the classroom with Naruto beside him. ''That sounds grate'' Naruto really enjoyed Sasukes company and he hadn't had more problems with his shifting after the striptease in the locker room. ''Sasuke there you are! Ive been looking all over for you'' They turned around and there stood a girl with the shortest black shorts Naruot have seen and a dark purple blouse not leving anything for the imagenation, she had long red hair and blach thin glasses. Naruto had never seen this one before. ''What Karin?'' but Sasuke obviously had. ''is that's how you grate your girlfriend?'' 'Girlfriend?! –sasuke had a girlfriend?..no!' Naruto could feel his claws growing out of his finger tips the only thing he could hear was the girls heart pounding and how he wanted it to stop! He was so set in on the girls heart that he didn't hear Sasuke say ''Piss of im not your boyfriend I don't even like you''

Sasuke pov.

'Cant this girl understand I don't even like her scrawny ass!?' ' besides I like someone else' he looked over to Naruto and was surprised with what he saw, had Naruto gotten taller? He was almost as tall as Sasuke himself, and he had blood dripping from his hands, what scared him a little was that Naruto had this look on his face, the look of murderous killer intent.

He put his hand on Narutos trembling shoulder, ''Naruto are you okey?'' it all stopped. He saw Naruto relax and opened his hands showing bleeding Nails.

Naruto didn't answer. ''What do you mean not my boyfriend!'' Sasuke just glared at her. ''well we will see bout that!'' She roughly pushed them when she passed them with two girls following her. ''Come here'' he said and grabbed Narutos wrist dragging him to the school nurse.

He opened the door to the nurse office and saw the sign ''lunch brake''

''Hn, well then sitt over there'' He pointed to a bed by the wall and Naruto did as he was told. Now Sasukes hand felt cold after letting go of Narutos warm wrist. And the tingle in his stomach disappeared he opened a cabin and took out some white bandages and wound cleaner. He went over to Naruto and took his hand in his. ''how did you do this with your short nails?'' the wounds in Narutos hands after his nails was deep, and was still bleeding a little. Naruto only shrugged. Sasuke shivered of the look in Narutos face, it was cold, no warmth. Sasuke didn't say anything he just cleaned the wound on both hands and added the bandages around the tan hands. He went and put back the bottle of wound cleaner in the cabinet. Wen he turned around Naruto stood right behind him, 'How'? 'he is just as tall as me!' this time instead of a cold expression he saw blue eyes full of emotions,and a blush covering Narutos face. 'he smells like the woods, oh its good' Naruto came in a little closer Sasuke had no idea what they were doing but his heart sped up and he started to close his eyes, the last thing he saw was that Narutos eyes looked like a blazing red before he felt soft lips on his. And all to soon it was over. ''Thank you'' Naruto said and pulled away. ''Sasuke opened his eyes expecting to see blue ones leveled with his but Naruto was now as tall as to his chin. 'What is going on?' He was just about to say something when the Nurse barged in with a kid with Suigetus cupping his privates and he had a nose bleed. They were shoved out of the office but when Sasuke turned around Naruto was gone. And Sasuke didn't see him för the rest of the day, he could just feel the tingeling on his lips, the feeling of it and that he had..liked it..He needed to confront Naruto, ge could not just kiss him out of the blue like that`!

AN/: I hope im not to fast forward ^^'' And sorry im so late with updating agai

Please ask questions and ill answer and please, please Rate and Rewiew :D 33 love all of you D: but not potatoes..u guyes taste weird ,


	6. Chapter 6 i turned in to a fox

Nasau 2

AN/:: A special Thx to you Killua17 you Review almost every time you make me so happ

Hi everyone :D im so glad people read this even if my writing style is really weird and doesn't make senc And my oh so bad spelling :D and The more favorites, follow, and reviews I get the faster it goes if people want to see what happens c: Oh and I don't know but should I ad Sai in this story? , and please ask questions if you have ^^

Warning: bad spelling a weird storyline, sleeping kiss action ;D

Naruto Pov:

He was just about to leap on to the red head when he felt a touch on his shoulder, ''Naruto are you okey?'' he could hear Sasukes voice. He opened his hand, he could feel the blood pouring out of the marks he had made in his hands. ''What do you mean not my boyfriend!'' as soon as he heard that he wanted to rip it out again, but then again…Naruto wasn't sure but maybe she wasn't Sasukes girlfriend? But that didn't mean he didn't want to rip her heart out!

The next thing he felt was Sasukes warm pale hand grab his wrist. 'please don't ever let go' only that small touch felt like nothing else. I wonder if Sasuke hadn't touched my shoulder..i wonder if I really had killed her. They went in into a room that looked like a mini hospital, there were two beds and a desk and cabinets with medicine. ''Hn, well then sit over there'' he felt Sasuke let go of his wrist and pointing at the bed by the wall. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to let go but he did as he was told. Apparently Sasuke was going to patch up his hand, witch wasn't needed because they were already healed. 'oh no he will wonder why I don't have scars, he saw the blood from my hands. He looked up at Sasuke who was roaming around in a cabin with his back to Naruto. Naruto looked at his hands and let his claws grow out again and diged deep in his hand with them to make more holes like the ones that had healed. He didn't feel any pain when his nails sank in into his soft hands, he didn't winch when blood poured out, but he almost jumped when he felt Sasuke once a again carefully taking his hand in his and started to clean the wounds, ''how did you do this with your short nails?'' He jus shrugged not knowing what to answer. 'I wonder if Sasuke have a girlfriend..' Naruto Frowned at that. 'Let's hope for her sake he doesn't'

'I wonder what Sasuke thinks of me. I wonder if he would have done this to anyone..or just me' Naruto looked down at Sasuke were he was sitting on the stool. Sasuke just looked down on Narutos hands, binding them with the bandage. 'I wonder how it would feel'

Just then Sasuke stood up done with patching him up. Naruto already missed his touch.

'Lets find out how it feels' He walked up to Sasuke so he stood right behind him. He didn't feel nervous from what he was just supposed to do but, he was a little to short. He let himself grow a little taller so he could be face to face. And Sasuke turned around. Naruto looked at him trying to tell Sasuke by his eyes how he felt. He leaned forward and Sasuke didn't do anything to stop him. He saw that Sasukes eyes was also closing. Just at that Naruto felt his inner demon coming out. Then he felt the most incredible feeling EVER! Sasukes soft lips aging's his. He wanted more, needed more for just a second a million thoughts of how Sasuke would look under him, being his flashed by his eyes. But he wasn't ready he could feel himself shrinking and Fast. He pulled away from Sasuke he was now as to Sasukes chin he couldn't hold it anymore so he said ''Thank you'' as he looked at the pink tint on Sasukes face. Then the Nurse came in with the kid he had seen Tsunade throw out of her office this morning, he then made his escape. 'This, was a stupid, stupid idea!' He stumbled in his shoes as he shrank to his eight year old form. 'Dam why, just because of a kiss dam it!' he saw a scrub door and ran in in to the scrub closet just in time. He disappeared in his clothes and out of one arm came a little fox kit. '..well this wasn't supposed to happen!' He tried he really tried to change at lest to a bigger form but it was useless. 'What should I do' well he couldn't stay here that's for sure. But, how was he supposed to open the door? He just had to wait until someone opened the door then.

He heard a couple of rings and a loads of people running in the corridor before someone opened the door and he zoomed out of there. It was a little hard to se the way round when you was this little. 'well im glad the school has ended at least' He saw the main entrance door and it was about to close so he made a run for it and BAM he ran in into it. He rubbed hiss little head with his paws and made a whimpering sound. ''What is this'' Naruto stiffed at the voice.

Sasukes POV:

''What is this?'' He was about to go to his car and drive home when he saw this little fox sitting by the door whimpering. The fox looked startled at his comment. And was about to run away but Sasuke grabbed it and held it under its front legs at a arm length reach. It was a little kittling. It had shiny reed fur and black paws, big ears a long fluffy tail with a white tip. The most stunning was the big deep eyes. ''You remind me of someone'' He said to the little fox. He looked around, no one was there. ''Hn, your coming with me then, I bet our teacher lost you, he promised to take a fox with him to school this week, ill ask tomorrow then'' Sasuke loosened his black hoodie and stuffed the little fox inside of if so it's head was sticking up were his own head was. Sasuke laughed a little at the surprising face expressing the fox had.

''Come one then'' He said patting the foxes head.

-Smal time skip-

Sasuke pulled up at the drive way to his house, the fox still inside his hoodie. ''Itatchi his home'' He said with a sigh. he went in through the large entrance and took of his shoes and tried as quietly he could sneaking up to his room without being noticed. But failed. ''Hello little brother, what is that?'' Sasuke turned around to face his brother who stood in the entrance to the Kitchen. The foxes head popping up and ears at guard to look at his brother. ''em, nothing Itatchi why do you care?'' ''I don't but if mom or dad sees that they are going to explode at you'' Sasuke sighed again ''again why do you care?'' Sasuke turned around and went up the stairs and in to his room.

''Here you go'' He removed the fox from inside his hoodie and put it down on the floor. The fox looked unpleased, like it wanted to stay in there forever. Sasuke threw himself on the un-made bed. ''Why did he do that? Why kiss me?'' The kittling perked his ears up and walked up to Sasukes bed and tried to climb up without success. Sasuke smiled and lifted up the fox and placed on his stomach so started to pat it. ''I wonder why I took you with me'' The fox nestled his hand. ''Maybe because you remind me a little of him'' The fox made a wierds sound and climbed up so that it was laying its head in the crock of Sasukes neck. ''Ill think I ask Kyuubi about you tomorrow huh?'' The fox just curled up beside his neck with the tail over his throat. ''aren't you a snuggly one?'' He sighed again. ''Should I confront him?, I wonder if he likes me..but then I guess we only met yesterday'' ''But then again, you don't just kiss other boys out of the blue do you?'' ''lets just see what happens tomorrow'' He felt something rumbling in his ear, The fox tummy sounded loudly of hunger. ''haha, well I guess your hungry then? Should we get you some food?''

-Time skip-

Sasuke was now ready for bed, he had showered, done his homework, feeding the fox..and himself. He was now lying on his bed under the cover with a little warm bundle on his chest. The last thing he thought about was The kiss Naruto had given him. He felt something heavy on his chest, he felt warm breath on his face, he could smell the forest. He opened his eyes to meet crystal blue ones. ''N..naruto?'' did he have fox ears? ''shh Sasuke It's a dream''

Sasuke could feel something hard press against his inner thigh. Is, is this a wet dream?

''go back to sleep Sasuke see you tomorrow love'' He felt Narutos warm lips on his forehead before he woke up in his room.

Naruto Flashback POV:

'I can't believe im in Sasukes house, on his bed beside him' Naruto was laing on a sleeping Sasukes chest. 'Im just glad I didn't change back when I was in his hoodie, good I really liked it in there' Naruto looked at Sasuke with sleepy eyes. 'I really love him, and it sounded that he liked me a little, since didn't seem so mad over me kissing him' 'I wonder..' Naruto carefully crawled up to Sasukes face and gave him a 'chu' on the lips. He felt a strange tingle in his whole little fox like body before he was lying full length on top of Sasuke. 'Oh my God, This is bad, Really bad' Sasuke opened his eyes. ''N..naruto?'' 'O SHIT' Naruto looked at him. 'god he look so sexy right now' He could feel himself harden on the thought that in fact he was lain naked, on top of Sasuke who looked so cute half asleep, then it hit him. '' ''shh Sasuke It's a dream'' he pressed his lower part of his body into Sasuke he couldn't help it. ''go back to sleep Sasuke see you tomorrow love'' He used some of his power to knock Sasuke out so that he wouldn't wake up. 'Just one then im out of here' He looked at Sasukes peas full face and lowered his lips from Sasukes forehead to his mouth instead. He kissed him carefully, and pulled back. 'Okey one more and that's it!' Just as that he kissed Sasuke once more. 'It feels incredible' how could he ever live without this feeling he didn't know.

He wanted one more kiss but if he kissed Sasuke again he would serenely come on his bed sheets, that would be a little hard to explain. So he tested if his powers worked as they should and they did, lucky him. He opened the window and noticed he was really high up. But he just jumped out and landed on all four on the ground. It was pitch blackout side but that was not a problem. Soon he could see the welcoming lights of his house.

As soon as he came in though the door in his seven year old form he got tackled to the ground and almost suffocated by Kyuubis hug. ''Were have you been you idiot I was dead worried!'' '' ..air'' Kyuubi loosened his grip and sat him sef up facing Naruto. ''So were were you out this late?! Do you know I almost thought you'd were stuck somewere or was out on a killing rampage or something''

Naruto made a surprised face ''Killing rampage?, oh em I was at Sasukes I got stuck in my fox form after I liked kissed him'' Kyuubi smacked him lose over his head, ''You kissed him? Already it's been like one day?'' ''I couldn't resist him, and then I started to shrink but I just thought I was going to turn to a kid but I turned to a fox instead…so Sasuke found me he thought I was yours, he took me home, he fell asleep I changed back and…such''

Kyuubi just nodded. ''wait he thought you was mine?''

''Yeh don't you remember that you was going to take a fox kittling with you to school for Biology this week?''

''Ohh, that's right on Friday, then you'll be my fox on Friday then, now go to bed you have school tomorrow Kitt''

''Yeh, yeh'' Naruto went up to his room and changed to his sleeping clothes, missing the warmth of Sasuke. ''I hope he thought it was a dream in the end'' He then fell asleep with thoughts of a sleeping cute little Sasuke in his head.

-Time skip-

''Wah, im late im late'' Naruto who isn't used to go upp earlier than twelve in the afternoon was now ten minutes late and was still at home. ''How could he leave without waking me that old man'' Naruto grabbed a bag he had found outside his door this morning. ''He could leave a bag but not wake me perverted old man he is!''

Naruto was glad that it was a back pack and so he could strap it to his back while he was running. He ran out of the house backpack strapped tightly to his back and transformed so he was running on all fours.

He was now jumping over the fence to the school and landed on two legs, and then he ran in into the main entrance, he hadn't yet gotten a locker so he just looked at his scedual seeing he had English. He founded the classroom and saw that the teacher wasn't there yet, he looked at the watch on the wall, he was 30 minutes late and the teacher wasn't there? Lucky!

He saw one spot that wasn't occupied beside Sasuke and he deiced to taket..even if Sasuke maybe was a little mad at him for the kiss..

''Hey Sasuke, where are the teacher'' he looked Sasuke in the eyes saying this.

Sasuke blushed a furiously red in whole his face, but he turned his face fast away from Naruto so he couldn't see.

He saw that Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. ''Hi there Naruto, wouldn't you sit beside me instead?'' Both Naruto and Sasuke turned around at the sound of the voice.

''em, hi ehh..sakura?'' He wasn't really sure of her name he didn't bother to learn it.

''So how about it do you want to?'' He hadn't much to say in the matter because he was dragged out of his seat and instead of sitting beside Sasuke he was now Sitting beside The pink haired noisy girl. He was just abput to go sitt beside Sasuke and make up a lame exuse about doing it but now Lee was sitting thre instead with his arm thrown over Sasukes shoulder.

And Naruto did not like that! Then in came a Man with hair and a weird eye patch and mask covering his face. Well he's strange

''Well then hi class im sorry im so late but there was this lady who needed help with her cat that was stuck in a tree''

''Yeh right!'' The whole class said in union. ''Um hehe, well then since it's only like 15 minutes left ill just give you the group assignment that you will be working with.

with someone, you will be given a subject in that subject you are going to find a thing, person to reaches about.'' ''Why im saying thing it's because this is going to be not only Enlish but history, witchcraft, demons, Contracts binding by blood and such'' ''The reason we are doing this is because in about a month the Festival held each other year will be held, the one wo protects this village from evil, from demons and spirits''

He went around in the class handing out the assignment on paper.

''You will be working with the one you are seating with.'' But naruto wanted to work with Sasuke! When the teacher passed him he looked directly at the one visible eye and sagged in his seat.

''in other thoughts, Sasuke you will work with the new kid, Naruto, And Lee and Pink headed girl will be working'' He was then back in his own body. Noticing that Sasuke was looking at him with a small blush, Lee had hearts as eyes and Sakura looked pissed.

'before the festival I will have told Sasuke how I feel and maybe more…''

AN/: Well this was this Chapter ;D im changing things I know o - o There will be a villain, there will be hot steamy (awkward for my part) Narusasu (demon fox) Smex there will be a big Jealous Thing that makes Naruto go demon on people D: In just one month before the festival xD hope im not saying to much cx Please ask if you want PEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

AN/: Warning for bad spelling and grammar .

This is a Narusasu stories I like when the Uke is a little taller and don't look like a girl so yeh Sasuke is taller and looks like a..Man. This will be a Yaoi in the future :P

AN/:: Hi everyone :D im so glad people read this even if my writing style is really weird and doesn't make senc And my oh so bad spelling :D and The more favorites, follow, and reviews I get the faster it goes if people want to see what happens c: Please tell me if im moving to fast ^^'' yeah…

Im learning buts it's just a sucky make out thing for like two seconds :c bah I suck at this.

Sasuke POV

''Naruto'' That was the first thing he had when wen he woke up. Sasuke then blushed furiously, he had dreamt of Naruto. And a naked one with a hard on to! Sasuke touched his forehead on the place Naruto had kissed him on. Had he liked it? The feeling of Narutos kiss since the nurse office was still lingering on his lips to. Did he want more? He didn't get longer in his thoughts because the fox wasn't beside him like he was went they went to bed. ''Fox?'' Sasuke looked under his covers and pillows, under his bed and in his pile of clothes. 'I really hope mom or dad doesn't catch him' he looked at his door but it was closed. He looked at his window and…it was open. Sasuke ran to the window and looked down to the ground far down. 'it couldn't jump that high..could it?' he didn't see anything on the ground so he guessed that the fox had jumped out of there amazingly.

He looked at his clock, it was more than an hour before his alarm would ring. Sasuke didn't really want to go back to sleep so he decided to shower. As he got in into the shower thought of the dream he had about Naruto, sure it wasn't much of a so call it 'wet dream' but just the thought of Narutos deep blue eyes that would make the heaven and the deepest seas put to shame. And that 'thing' he had felt pressed to his thigh. And that kiss ''oh'' Sasuke could feel the strange feeling in his stomach of excitement. But he didn't get longer because Itatchi was awake. There was a loud Bang on the toilett door. ''Sasuke, are you done cleaning your butt or what?'' Sasuke got out of the shower and putted on a towel. He opened the door to see Itatchi smirking at him. ''What do you mean 'cleaning my butt?'' Itatchi shrugged. ''maybe next time your secret lover would put on some pants before he jump out from the third floor of your room, hm?'' Sasuke just looked at his older brother ''What the fuck are you talking about?'' ''oh and I heard him say something like sleep now Sasuke, see you tomorrow?, when I went past your room in the middle of the night for no reason what so ever'' (he was getting a samitch cx)Sasuke thought back on the dream he had. ''you are crazy'' He said and pushed his way out of the bathroom pass Itatchi. 'I must have spoken out loud or something, yeh that's right, because Naruto wouldn't be naked in my bed for no reason would he?

-Time skip-

'I wonder if he is coming today' Sasuke now sat at his place in English class waiting for his always late English teacher. The bell rang indicating that class would have started, Naruto wasn't the neither was Kakashi. Sasuke really wanted Naruto to come to school, but at the same tome not. He was ashamed that he had a dream like that about him, and he almost was a bout to jerk of to Naruto in the shower damit!

Then he saw him Naruto came storming in into the class room and saw that Sasuke was sitting alone. 'not here, not here' But Naruto gave him a smile and sat himself beside him. 'god I love his smiles!' ''Hey Sasuke, where are the teacher'' Sasuke looked straight in into his eyes, 'the kiss' Sasuke felt his face heating up, and turned his face away, he dint want show Naruto that he was amber rest. He was jut about to answer when he heard, ''Hi there Naruto, wouldn't you sit beside me instead?'' Sasuke turned his head hearing he shrilly vice. It was Sakura! Sasuke didn't bother to listen what she was saying but she dragged Naruto away from him. 'what is the b*ch doing? He was sitting with me' Okay. Oaky maybe first he didn't want Naruto to sit beside him but that didn't mean that he should sit with Sakura?! Sasuke saw that he tried to get away from beside Sakura but she was holding him there. ''Hi youth full friend'' 'Not please not Lee' Lee sat himself beside him and threw a arm over his shoulder. 'god I wish it was someone else's arm' he glanced at Naruto. And got that warm feeling in his face and the tingle in his stomach. 'do I like him' Sasuke needed to find out. He didn't really know how it felt to like, like someone he needed to find out if this was the like, like or just plain attraction.

He wanted to know. He hadn't time to grumble more over that because then Kakashi came in saying a lame excuse to why he was late, then he said something about demons, and the festival that was in about a month, then he paired them in into two and two…and he got Lee! He looked at Naruto, he had hope maybe they could do this assignment, and then Sasuke maybe could to find out what it was that he was feeling! Then he saw something od. Naruto sagged together and just like..fell asleep. 'does he look smaller?' Then Kakashi got some strange spams, 'what?'

''in other thoughts, Sasuke you will work with the new kid, Naruto, And Lee and Pink headed girl will be working'' Naruto was once again sitting straight now, but he stilled looked to small for what he was wearing, Sasuke then suddenly thught of the kid in the arcade. 'why do I think of him?'

Naruto then looked back at him, Sasuke blushed a little because he could see that Naruto was happy. 'he wanted to work with me to?' Then the class was over for that morning.

Naruto POV

''So Sasuke..eh..an essay eh?'' he had nothing to say, nothing. But what he wanted to say may sound just a tad bit wrong right now. ''Please Sasuke be mine, lets have hot steamy sex and be lovers for ever, and ever'' But of Corse he couldn't say that, it sounded a little stupid.

''Hn'' Sasuke didn't look at him, 'why isn't he looking at me? ''so, when should we start to work on it and decide what to write about, hm?'' Naruto smiled a gentle smile at him. ''Sasuke just blushed and nodded as he looked away. 'I Wondered if he remembers what happened this night?, nah I don't think so' 'Maybe it's the kiss, should I say something?'

'Em, Sasuke about the Kis-'' ''Narutooooo'' They turned around and saw a small group of females Sakura and Ino in the front. ''There you are you ar sitting with us in class kay'' And they dragged him a way from his love. Before they rounded the corner Naruto saw that the redheaded chic was closing up on Sasuke. Naruto had to control himself, he couldn't not do anything, not yet atleast.

''So Naruto is there anyone in the school you like yes?'' Said Sakura.

''well, I have only been here since yesterday?'' he said trying to take back his arm witch was impossible.

''Even so there could be someone you think is cute¨, don't you think im cute Na,Ru,TO'' Said Ino showing of her cleavage in her blouse. ''Eh, eh well,'' How could he Sai nicely. ''get the hell of me and I don't like boobs your man eating women!'' that was the nicest version of what he wanted to say that he could come up with. They went in into a classroom with some of the weirdest thing Naruto had seen. There were snakes in cans, an eyeball floating in some weird substance, frogs pinned on the wall. Naruto shivered there were more stuff but he just could think of what that black beating thing was in the front in a metal thing with cords, yuck. The blond girl Ino and Sakura was sitting beside him on each side, the other girls was siting behind him. And Sasuke was in the back, were Naruto wanted to be. But then the teacher came in. He looked even more creepy. He had white hair and big harry potter glasses, the weird thing was that it looked like he had scales on his face. ''Hi, im Kabuto, your biology teacher for now, Oroshimaru-sesnsei is home sick so im taking over for him for a while, any questions?'' Only one hand raised, ''yes you with brown hair in the back, ''What is wrong with him? Did he got beaten or something, because he is never sick, like never.''

Kabuto frowned at that. ''yes you could say he got 'beaten up''' Naruto shivered as he was looked at with a cold look from the new teacher. ''but he will get his punishment, let start the lesson should we?'' Naruto really didn't like him.

-Time skip-

''If im going to putt up with two hours of him one more time I don't know what ill do''

''Hn'' Naruto looked at Sasuke, they were on their way to lunch. ''Come one Sasuke, don't you have anything to say?'' Sasuke just shrugged. ''Sasuke there you are'' Sasuke was abruptly turned around and a hugged around the neck by skinny long arms, and a almost bare chest was pressed to his clad one. Naruto saw red. The read head was Squeezing his Sasuke, yes HIS. He know he cant do anything but he gets really over protective and only wants it to himself when he likes something, like that time he had a stash of ramen and if Kyuubi ever touched it he would loose a finger. And Sasuke was so, so Much more worth than Ramen, this girl is dead, Believe it!

Naruto walked away from the struggling Sasuke and the read head that didn't want to let go.

Naruto could feel some of his powers flowing out of him, he was getting smaller. And ears started to grow out of his head, he tried he really tried, he knew that Sasuke didn't like that girl, I mean everyone could see it. He calmed down and the ears distepeard, luckily everyone who had brake was in the lunchroom. He needed to hit something. Maybe that very good placed wall? And so he did he slammed his now small fits in into the wall, full force. The wall broke down, and so did a piece of the roof. ''oops'' He said looking at the very big hole he had make. And not a single scratch was made one himself.

''Naruto?'' 'oh, crap Sasuke' he looked down on himself noticing he was in his regular form. He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together hoping the transformation worked because Sasuke rounded the corner.

''Naruto, wh..what happened to the wall?'' Sasuke pointed behind him. 'puh, it worked'

''nothing, nothing, let's go eat im starving. And he's stomach stated to ruble. Sasuke laughed a little. ''Then let's go dobe'' He said with a small smile. ''ehh teme'' but Naruto followed him to go and eat some yummy food.

If Naruto didn't had enough to day the ramen was sold out!. ''Noo, cruel life, noo = Y v Y =''

''it isn't the end of the world you know, why don't you just have something else?'' asked Sasuke, ''why?, because Ramen is the heavenly food, what should I now eat?''

''ehm, if you'd like we could share a pizza or something?'' Sasuke said, Naruto looked at him, 'he is so cute right now' Naruto smiled sure, that would be better than ramen''

Sasuke wanted to share food with him, god this was awesome.

Then he felt something pinch his butt. ''what?!'' He turned around and saw a boy with the same completion as Sasuke, white skin, black hair, dark eyes. But Sasuke was far more beautiful than this guy…and he had pinched hid butt!

''Why did you pinch me? Huh?'' The guy just blinked and turned around and walked away.

''Well that's strange.''

Sasuke just glared after the black haired boys back, oh if looks could kill.

Sasuke and Naruto ate their Pizza in peace talking about everything except for the kiss ofcorse.

They even decided that they would go to Sasukes house to decide about the English thing, and do the biology homework together.

-Time skip-

''Well then Sasuke, to your place then?'' The school had just ended but they were still in school. ''Yes, em I just have to find Kyuubi.'' Naruto scratched his scarred cheek. ''Why?'' Sasuke shrugged, ''well I found this fox yesterday in school by the main entrance, and I thought maybe it was his.'' Naruto nodded. ''I ask him when I get home, if his fox ran way in school, kay?'' said Naruto laughing a little. Sasuke just nodded trying to not blush at the sound of Narutos seductive laugh.

They came out on the parking lot and waked to Sasukes car. Naruto stopped and starred at It, he didn't want to sound dumb but yesterday was the first time for him riding a car, he had always running to the place where he was going or if it was really far Kyuubi had always transported them. He just wished he was inside Sasukes warm hoodie instead. He took a deep breath and jumped in into the passengers seat after Sasuke had unlocked the car.

They didn't talk about much in the car but the more Naruto got to learn Sasuke the more he wanted him, whole him, min, heart, soul..

They stopped outside Sasukes house on the driveway. They got their bags and want in inside the house. The first thing they heard when they came in was

''ah, Itatchi, ahhhh ohhhh my gad!'' Naruto didn't think Sasuke could look more embarrass.

Sasuke just looked down in into the floor and took Narutos hand dragging him to his room passing itatchi's on the way, ''AH harder, faster'' Now Naruto got embarrass to, 'I wonder how Sasuke would sound in bed' He felt himself shrink some and, 'no, not now, can't think of it, not here'

Sasukes room looked a little cleaner that it had yestr dya when Naruto was here running around on all fours. He now saw Sasukes room better to. Sasukes room was mostly navy-blue, he had an almost as big bed as himself, he had a wooden desk, a black couch, no paintings what so ever, but he had a big book collection in the far side of the room. He even had a game computer, oh Naruto was jealous of that last one.

''Should we get started then?'' Sasuke asked sitting down on his bed with his back to the headboard,

''um yes, let's'' Naruto sat beside him with his school computer he had gotten before the last lesson.

''well then what should we write about?' Naruto opened up the internet, waiting for an answer.

''hm, the options were, demon, witch, historical important persons..lets go with demons'' Sasuke said now sitting cross legged.

Naruto tapped in ''Demons'' And the first thing that the clicked on was a link of the most 'powerful, famous' demons to the lesser ones. ''What about that one?'' Said Sasuke pointing at number two in the list. Naruto looked at it, 'heh, is it a slump' ''You want to write about the Kyuubi?, the fox demon?'' Sasuke nodded, ''Why not number one?'' Said Naruto pointing at the first one one the list. ''Because I don't want to, do you?'' he said. ''Nah, it's okey with the Kyuubi''

Sasuke smiled at him. This time it was Narutos turn to blush. They were now looking in into each others eyes. 'Maybe he don't mind if I kiss him' Naruto leaned closer to him and so did Sasuke.

Naruto trembled, he was going to kiss Sasuke again, and this time he was awake, and he may have a chance with Sasuke!.

''Little brother are you home?'' Itatchi opened the door and Sasuke threw himself so hard backwards that he fell head firs down on the floor.

''ah, your secret lover is here I see.'' Naruto looked confused at Him, he knew that it was Sasukes big brother, he had seen him yesterday.

''Hey, maybe next time when you leave jumping out from the third floor like a maniac, could you may be put on some pants then?'' He said and then he was gone, and closed the door behind himself.

Sasuke got up from the floor rubbing his head, ''what was that about?'' Naruto asked looking at a blushing Sasuke. ''He thinks you jumped out my window yesterday..naked…after..eh he thinks we did it'' He was now bet red in his face trying to hide I in his bed cover. Naruto also did, because Sasuke had no idea that he exactly had done that, but not he ''it'' part.

''Em, Sasuke I think we need to talk about that..that thing I the nurse office'' Naruto rubbed his neck nervously. Sasuke looked up from the cover up at him. Sasuke didn't say anything.

Sasukes POV

'he wants to talk about it?' Sasuke felt the strange and pleasant feeling in all of his body. 'if I want to know if this is just plain attraction or a like, like it's the time right now!

Sasuke stood up and looked at Naruto straight in the eyes. He crawled over the bed to were Naruto was sitting now bet red, just like Sasuke just had been. He laid his hands over Narutos neck. –He did no more hesitate and smacked their lips together.

No one's POV? .

Naruto was surprised of Sasukes actions but followed the lead, he grabbed around Sasukes waist pressing his lips back on Sasukes. Sasuke grabbed the back of Narutos head and that was it! Naruto pushed Sasuke on onto his back pressing him into the bed, the only let go for a seconds for air then while Sasuke was gasping for air Naruto kissed him again, but this time he had his Tung inside of Sasukes mouth, Sasuke did Not expect that, he gave strange sound and gripped Narutos hair and the back of his shirt.

Naruto pov:

'oh shit, oh shit, this it fucking Amazing !' Naruto felt Sasuke grab him harder by the hear, and back of his shirt. He felt that Sasuke was also trying to get entrance, and who was Naruto to say no.

Then it came 'no,no,no' Naruto felt it, and rapidly, he felt the clothes was now all to big, all to big!

His lips also got smaller all of him and he now sat on Sasukes stomach looking like his regular form.

'OH SHIT!'

AN/: Well I hope you liked this chapter ;P

And I know I have a little weird way of writing and im glad you people still read it :D

So thank you to all who reviews and favs and follows 3 thank you

The more reviews I get and fast the faster goes the update o - o


End file.
